The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing technique and particularly a technique applicable effectively to the manufacture of a semiconductor device having plated suspending leads.
A QFN (Quad Flat Non-leaded Package) type semiconductor device comprises a tab which supports a semiconductor chip, a sealing portion formed by sealing the semiconductor chip with resin, tab suspending leads for supporting the tab, and a plurality of leads exposed to peripheral edge portions of a back surface of the sealing portion, the tab being a small tab and sealed with the sealing resin (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1]
International Publication WO 01/003186 (FIG. 40)